Two Technos and a Vert
by Obsessed-fan
Summary: When Ram and Jay decide to go for a walk Ram realizes he's wearing Prides clothes?! What will they do when Pride finds out?


Ram: So what's the deal yo? 

Jay: Yo? Since when did you start saying yo? * looks down at Ram walking next to him* And how come you are… walking? * raises an eyebrow* 

Ram : Oh Come off it Jay! This is a fanfic! I'm pleased that this chick thinks I should walk. * grins at the camera.* 

Jay: * Turns to look at the camera. * Oh god.. *rolls his eyes* She's probably on crack!

Ram: No! She just likes me more than you..

  
Jay: What do you mean!? 

Ram: Well.. By the looks of it.. She didn't even try to change your clothes .. *Grins his goofy toothy grin* As were, I am decked out in some really cool Vert clothes! 

Jay: Are you mad?! This outfit kicks ass! I love how sexy I look in the black spandex! Besides.. I don't care about what this fan girl thinks.. It's Ebony that I care about.. And she likes this outfit! So there

*Turns his head away* 

Ram: Ooh… *ponders* Do you think she put me in these cuz she.. Doesn't like me?!

Jay: well Seeing as how you're wearing Prides outfit.. I'm assuming she's making fun of you!

Ram: Oh Dear god! * pats himself * I.. AM wearing Prides clothes! That's GROSS!! * Pulls on his shirt * Quickly! I Need to undress! NOW!

Jay: There's no need to say "quickly." I'm not going to help you. *watches Ram struggle with his shirt* Wait a second! * Puts his hand on Rams chest * She WANTS you take your clothes off!! 

This is her story!

Ram : You're kidding!? * fumbles with the buttons* Well.. I'm not ashamed on my sexy body!

Jay: I'm not either! So what are you saying Ram!?

Ram: I'm saying I Need out of these clothes !! JARA.. SIVA!!!! HEEELLPP!

Jay: You dummy. They can't hear you! She didn't include them in the story! All we know is that we're walking around town because we're…. Coooool. *grins and slightly tilts his head all cool like* Yeaah..

Ram: Jay! I'm having a crises here! Help me get this button undone! 

*from the distance Pride spots Ram and Jay*

Pride: H-Heey!! HEEY!!! * points at them * That's MINE!! * his voice squeaks!* GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!! 

Jay: *spins around to see a very angry Pride holding a towel around his waist* Hahaha * covers his mouth trying to hide his laugh*   
  
Ram: *turns around * OH WHOA! Pride's built! 

Pride: Get your gross body out of my clothes!!! * Runs after them holding his towel up * 

Ram: AHHH!! 

Jay: *turns to Ram to return the scream of horror* AAAAHH!!! RUNNN!!! 

* Ram and Jay take off running down the street in a hurry* 

Ram: He-Heey! Jay * huffs* I'm really enjoying running!! This is the coolest feeling ever!

Jay: You are so LAME! * keeps running* Hurry! We've got an angry Vert on our hands.. And you've got his clothes on! 

Ram: * tries to undo his shirt as he runs* Well.. These damn buttons are so confusing!!! I'm trying *Pants and huffs* 

Pride: I'm gonna get you .. You little freakin Techno!!! 

Jay: Wait a second.. Why am I running…. * stops dead in his tracks * I don't have any beef with Pride.

*Pride bumps into Jay and they collide to the floor * 

Jay: Ooooof! well.. This is not a good feeling.. We've been down here before!

Pride: *scratches his head* Well, at least it wasn't because of a shocking FENCE! 

Jay: * looks down at Pride…his eyes bug out and quickly turns away* Oh GOD! Pride!! You're towel! It .. It.. It came OFF! *shields his eyes* 

Pride: OOH SHIT! * Quickly covers up* Well, if your damn little friend hadn't taken off with my clothes- 

Jay: He didn't take off with them.. This fan girl put him in them 

Pride: *looks up at the sky * Do you think she's watching us? 

Jay: You Moron. She wanted you to get naked! 

Pride: She must think pretty highly of my studly body.. * Kisses his forearm* 

** Meanwhile… Ram is still running through town trying to get his shirt off.. * 

Ram: Finally!! Grr.. Last button!! * While running he shrugs off the shirt and it falls behind him* 

WHOOOHOO! I'm free of Prides clothes!!! 

* few Vert girls spot Ram running topless through the streets *

Vert girl 1: Ooooh.. Look at him! 

Vert girl 2: yeah I'd like to get my hands on that guy!

Vert girl 3: Well, what are we waiting for?!? Lets get him!! 

* the girls take off running after Ram screaming and acting all girlish! * 

Girls: Ram! WE love you!! Come here!!!! 

Ram: * turns around to see a herd of girls chasing him* Good god! They're like COWS!!!! AUHHH!!!

Yeah this story is totally retarded.. I'm gonna stop now. : ) lol Make any kind of comments you want.. This was just for fun.. I love The Tribe and I love all those characters.. 


End file.
